The Broken Wars
by M. B. Murdock
Summary: Name: Agnes Darkhölme Code Name: Leech Mission: The annihilation of Maria Stark. When a war between the daughter of one of the most powerful villains on Earth and the daughter of a hero, billionaire, philanthropist rages on, it leads to a series of amazing and disastrous events that can only be described as Broken Wars. (Includes Avengers, X-Men, Spider-Man & Gaurdians)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for entertainment purposes only, my beta and I do not own the X-Men or the Avengers (though wouldn't that be awesome) No copyright infringement intended**

Agnes POV

My parents have had an on again off again relationship for the longest time. I'm a product of one of their "on again" nights. When my mother Raven found out that she was pregnant with Erik's child, she fled to a small village in France, (apparently fleeing was something his baby mama's had in common). On November 11th, 1963 I was born … Agnes Lensherr, a light blue skinned beauty. Raven's plans were to abandon me as soon as I popped out of her, but one look at me and she was filled with an emotion she never thought she would feel again. She says it was love, but I'm certain it was the blue that ringed a bell on how it felt to feel alone and different. Every day, Raven would remind of how beautiful the color of my skin was, she would remind me that one day I would discover my abilities. She reminded me that no matter what, they were a gift and not a curse, and for that … I am grateful, for the rest? She can go to hell. I loved her, she was all I had and she led me to believe I was all she had, but then one night she tucked me into bed whilst reciting the same old story of how men were monsters and mutants were the answer to humanity. When I woke up the next day, she was gone … I waited a month for her return, every day a piece of my heart breaking and turning into stone. Finally when I understood she wasn't coming back, I realized I couldn't believe those stories because in the end, she was the monster. I was thirteen when she left. A part of me felt like screaming and becoming angry with the world but another part of me was too in pain, I wish I could say it was a pain in the hole were my heart used to be. Instead it was a burning sensation; as if something was trying to escape… it was my gift. I was given the strength of a thousand men; I could suck the energy from living things and objects around me and use it for my advantage. I wish I could tell you I wasn't scared, I wish I could tell you I didn't wish Raven was there to help me, but I was and I did. One day after I had sorted for food in the garbage, I ran into a peculiar red headed girl, I would say she was a few years older than me yet she acted like she was much wise beyond her years. What was even more peculiar is that this red headed teenager was Russian, she asked me for directions in French but I could sense a hint of Russian behind the accent so I took my chances and gave them to her in Russian. She took a swing at me and next thing I knew I was in a dark room, she appeared from the shadows and in front of her were instruments of torture. She asked me about what I knew about the red room, I told her I knew nothing and she took another swing. I didn't want to use my powers, I could have sucked the life right out of her but I took a vow to never be a monster like Raven and Erik. After a few more punches and a bit of water boarding, the monster within me came out. The red headed Russian was in shock when I tore from the metal bars holding me, now it was my turn to have fun, my eyes began to glow white (so I hear) … I thirsted for vengeance, but then the thought of Raven brought me back. After that day, the Russian girl and I became friends, after I answered all her questions on what I was and what Raven did to me. Something within the girl made her heart open towards me … Natasha was her name, she guided me and I guided her. When I turned fifteen, Natasha and I parted ways, I'm thankful for her and I wish I could've spent more time with her … but the darkness within her was to great, she had to give in and I just couldn't support her. I decided I wanted to relocate to Canada, there really wasn't a specific reason … I just spun the globe and picked the spot where my finger landed. Canada was quiet and peaceful, I was still a bit scared of my gifts but I knew there was no better place to get a hold on them, even still I wished for some help … some guidance. Well … my wish came true; I met a man named Logan. He was special like me, the first person I met besides Raven that had abilities. He was tough and at first I was tempted to kill him, it wasn't until I actually tried to kill him that we realized we needed each other. Love works in mysterious ways, he became a big brother to me, I'd say a father but he'd never let me say that; I would've loved to call him my old man Logan. He helped control my abilities, he helped channel my feelings and even though he didn't know how it felt to feel the energy of all things around me, he helped me channel that too. Everything was so perfect, truthfully I had forgotten about Raven and Erik. That was until I saw him on the news; he went by the name Magento and by his wingman... Or should I say wingwoman, Mystique were wreaking havoc in New York City. It had been a while since I felt such a thirst for vengeance, a thirst for blood. I felt ashamed, I … I came from such evil and it was my job to put an end to them. Even still, what really did it for me was the look on Logan's face … I had never seen the look of pain on him, a pain that came from the heart. That night after we got home, he told me all the stories involving Magneto and the trail of pain he left behind … he told me all the stories of the days of futures past. That night I packed a bag, and headed to New York City, I left Logan a note, something Raven didn't do. There were whispers of were Magneto had fled to after the attack on New York City. When I reached the location, I saw him standing with his back towards me in the most perfect posture I had ever seen next to mine. I knew it was rather suspicious, but I was ready to suck all the energy right out of him, I ran towards him as fast as I could which no I realize was not the best idea I've ever had because I wasn't even close to him when my I felt every muscle besides my heart paralyze. He turned towards me, I felt a chill creep down my spine, and he approached me with loving eyes. Somehow my father had slowed the aging process, he didn't look a day past 36. All I could think was how can a monster have love in his eyes? … He caressed my face and told me how much he would love his children no matter what. Apparently I had three other half-siblings; he left but only after planting one on my forehead, he nodded at someone buried in the shadows and I gained control of my body again. To him the kiss ended my blood thirst, but it only added fuel to the fire. I knew I needed to become stronger, but I also wanted to know my half-siblings, even if I found one of them to be good it would mean me having family. I took twenty years to focus on my powers, in those years I met my siblings and created a good relationship with them all: Wanda, Pietro, and Kurt. But if you ask me, my favorite was Wanda; she taught me how to use a power I didn't know I had. She told me it was a strong power and it was to only be used for great emergencies. I was Kurt's favorite because I had blue skin too. After the twenty years were over, I was ready to face Magneto, but of course I would face him in style, Wanda had made a costume for me, it was a little too red for my taste so I added some black. Nothing but my face was exposed, revealing excessive skin during combat would be stupid. I heard Magneto was headed to Germany, something about an Asguardian alien trying to rule the world blah blah blah, I just wanted Magneto and then Mystique. When I arrived in Germany, the Asguardian Loki had been defeated by a man wearing the American flag, I searched and searched for Magneto and when I found him, he had a young woman wrapped around his arms, they were kissing passionately and I was disgusted … passionately. But then an idea was born, I had been going at it all wrong. I needed to destroy the heart and then the man … I just never knew this man had a heart. I needed to know more about the girl before I ended her life, I wanted to know how crazy and twisted she was, what beauty in her right mind would love a beast? So I caught a plane to New York City where I hoped an old friend of mine Ben Urich, would have information on her. Apparently her name was Maria Stark, and everyone knew about her. Her father was some sort of billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist named Tony Stark. Mr. Stark finally settled down when his girlfriend Pepper Potts became pregnant with Maria eighteen years ago and as it turns out New York City was were the Stark family was currently residing. I told Ben I would be staying in NYC for a while, but he reminded me blue skin would draw a lot of attention, even though it was beautiful blue skin. Luckily another old friend Professor Charles, had made me a special bracelet to conceal my blue when I needed to like he did for my half-brother. I put on the bracelet and applied for a job at where Ben worked, The Daily Bugle. It was a perfect place to learn about this Maria, but it's also where I met him. A photographer for The Daily … I felt an emotion I had never felt before. I had been wrapped up in revenge and vengeance … I forgot to love. Ben caught me staring at him and told me that the man's name was Peter Parker.

Please review! Let us know what you think we should keep and change, or give us ideas of where we should go with these characters. The more reviews my beta & I receive the faster we'll put out a chapter! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Miss Stark

There are a few moments in time that will change a person's life forever, sadly thanks to my dad I've had one too many of them. Stark, everyone knows the last name ... my last name. Everyone wants something from you, and it's just a fact you come to accept. Being Tony Stark's daughter definitely has its perks, like being smart enough to graduate from MIT at the age of 14 or saying your last name at any restaurants and immediately getting a table. My friends would love that…if I had any, oh well. But it most definitely has its faults, like almost dying of a heart attack when your father gets kidnapped and almost dies in the middle of the desert, or constantly being the prime target for every villain with something against the legendary Iron Man. Like my life didn't suck enough without my dad trying to play super hero. But I guess I'm a little grateful, because if it wasn't for my last name, I would never have met _him._

 _-_ Page Break _-_

Erik slammed the door as he walked out of Stark Tower. "Who the bloody hell does Tony Stark think he is? He dare deny me?" he yelled as he lifted his hand and crashed a mailbox into the side of the building, glass shattering everywhere as he went. That stupid Asguardian prick would be here soon, he just knew it and he needed a way to destroy him. He needed Stark and the Avengers to no longer be the protectors of Loki's life. As he reached his car, one of his mutant lackeys said, "How'd it go with Stark?" Being reminded of his failure only served to make him angrier, he crushed one of Stark's car into a giant metal ball, his lakey watched in terror. Erik had half a mind to end the mutant idiot's miserable life right then and there but decided against it. He didn't have time for dead bodies, not right now.

"Why don't you use his daughter against him? I'm sure it'll make him more cooperative."

His daughter? He didn't even know Stark had a daughter.

"Find me everything you can about her by this afternoon, I need to move fast."

It was a few hours before he had all the information he needed on Stark's little spawn. He was on his way to NYU where she occasionally gave lectures on robotics even though she was only 18. Hiding his astonishment from his helper monkeys had been a bit hard. He parked his newly acquired Mercedes just outside the building he knew she'd exit out of, his tinted windows hiding any evidence that there was someone in the car and waited. He was told to look out for the little brunette that always came out last after everyone had left. He was left waiting for 20 minutes before she came out and he sure as hell had to do a double take. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he had seen a lot of women. Long, wavy, auburn hair fell perfectly down her shoulder over her creamy white skin as her bright blue eyes twinkled with amusement as she watched all of the new students trying to find their classes and hopelessly failing. Her curves were perfectly outlined by the skintight grey dress she wore even though she had a black trench coat over it. He was glad he was alone in this car because he hadn't been able to keep his mouth from dropping. _Perfection._

He frowned at his sudden train of thought. This wasn't the plan. She was just a pawn to get to Stark, that's it.

-Page Break-

"Damn it!" she yelled as her heel got stuck in the sidewalk crack essentially making her drop all of her papers.

"Stupid heels, stupid side walk, stupid freshmen staring at me. Yeah I see you, move along!"

"Are you quite alright?" an amused and accented voice said to her. She saw hands coming to help her collect her scattered belongings.

"Yeah I'm good thanks Mr-" her words were immediately cut off when she looked up and met with a pair of green eyes. They felt like magnets, drawing her in like a moth to a flame, not that Erik had been feeling any different. He had found her amusing, a small smile tugging at his lips as he watched her fumble and talk to herself. _This would be the perfect time to approach her, be the helpful gentlemen,_ he thought as he exited the car. But when his green eyes met her blue ones, it's like he couldn't pull away. Or didn't want to. He wasn't very sure anymore. He hadn't felt this rush in such a long time, too long. But that wasn't in the plans, he needed to see the bigger picture.

"Lehnsherr, but you can call me Erik.", he said as he handed her the remaining papers that layed at his feet and were beyond her reach.

"Thank you, Maria Stark, pleasure." He kissed her hand as she extended it, causing a blush to come across her pale cheeks. "It was a pleasure to meet you Erik, but I really must get going." A timid smile appeared as he flashed her his,

"Yes of course, until next time Miss Stark."

He caught himself watching her walk away. The needle in his pocket practically burning him with a reminder. _I was supposed to lure her away, inject her and take her as leverage._

 _Maybe next time._

-Page Break-

For the next few days she caught herself being excited to finally end her lectures and walk out hoping to once again see the handsome stranger. Everyday she waited exactly 20 minutes to come out hoping to see him at the same time as before, even if it was just a glimpse, but she never did leaving her disappointment as she walked to her car, only to dream about him every night after that. Unaware that the handsome stranger was just biding his time. He needed to be smart about this. He had to gain her trust, and she'd come willingly only making it easier for him to get the job done. He had dreamed about her every night since then, dreams of her calling him a monster and a freak and would wake him up leaving him in a cold sweat. Waking up in the middle of the night without being able to sleep the remainder of the time had started to take its tolls on him but he refused to lose sight of the plan. Why the bloody hell should he care what some little girl has to say about him? He never did answer that question. Maria exited the building four afternoons later in a hurry, she wanted to do the ritual and wait her extra time but she was having a really bad day, and further disappointment was only going to make her angrier. Her clumsy behavior mixed in with her hurried pace got to her again when she tripped over the leg of a bench as she almost reached her car. As she started falling forward, she closed her eyes and braced herself for impact when she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She looked up, her face probably red as a tomato and met the pair of green eyes she had been hoping for all week.

"Erik."

PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews we get, the faster we'll post a chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

She felt frozen looking up at him. What's this man's story? Why is he so hot? Snap out of it he's talking to you! Idiot.  
"Is everything alright Ms. Stark?", she fought the urge to run away. She realized she hadn't moved a muscle and she was still in his arms, his chest not too far from hers. The realization made her redder than she already was. She cleared her throat, and took a small step back from him. She looked for her voice which by the looks of it had decided to take a vacation.  
"Yes everything's alright, I was just wondering, you know passing thought, but what's your story?"  
"My story?", his face broke out into a smile, what a curious little creature.  
"Yeah. A guy like you has to have story .. I've never seen you in any of the lectures I've given so I know you're not a student yet somehow you seem to spend unnecessary time here, and suddenly you appear ready to sweep me off my feet? What .. Do you plan on kidnapping me? I'll let you know I know karate." They both paused and gazed at each other, Maria held a more serious gaze. Then she began to laugh and he realized she was just teasing him. Him, the great Magneto, was getting teased. Had it been anyone else he would've ripped the iron right out of their blood by now.  
"I am a man of many stories Miss Stark," she shivered at the way he said her name, "all of which I'm willing to tell you over dinner."  
They started walking together towards her car, which was parked across the street from them, their shoulders bumping together occasionally.  
"There's a restaurant that just opened not too far from here, I'll make reservations. How does tomorrow night sound?" He said as they reached their destination. She turned to face him, a raised eyebrow already in place.  
"And how do you know I'm not already taken?"  
"I don't, but I'm guessing if you were you wouldn't be standing here right now." A grin spread across her face, she was about to retort when her "Back in Black" ringtone started playing, an unknown number being displayed.  
"Hold that thought. Hello?"  
"Miss Stark, this is Agent Phil Coulson, I couldn't find your father at Stark Tower today, do you have any idea where he might be? I need to deliver a file to him, it's urgent." She rolled her eyes, of course her father would be avoiding Phil.  
"I know who you are Uncle Phill. My father doesn't like to be handed things."  
"Oh that's right .. I forgot. How annoying."  
"More annoying than you always forgetting? Anyways, I'm sure he'll be home by 5 o'clock or 'Mrs. Potts'", as her dad liked to call her, "will be pissed so try around that time ok? Bye Agent."  
"Good-Bye Ms. Stark, oh and don't forget about the barbecue next weekend."  
"I wouldn't dare, goodnight Agent."  
Erik had been staring at her during the entire conversation, he wondered what important file the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent had brought to Stark. Hmm...he'd have to look into that later, wouldn't want Fury messing up his plans. What he wondered even more though was how they had found themselves in this position. Her with her back against the car, his arm stretched out on the side of her blocking her path, and watching her as many emotions passed her face during the conversation from curious, to relieved, annoyed, and finally happy when the phone call was over. To anyone else they would've looked like a normal couple.  
"So? Dinner?", a cocky smile graced his lips as he repeated his initial question.  
"Fine, pick me up at eight" she said handing him a note with her address on it, "but just to be clear, if you try anything, like my uncle once said 'I'll taze you and watch Super Nanny while you drool on the floor'" And on that note, she got into her black Porsche and drove off leaving behind a very surprised looking Erik.

Maria POV

"I'm sweating so much, why am I sweating so much?", I said out loud as I paced my living room. Oh yeah because I haven't been on a date since...ever. Because I never dated...because my dad was a security/control freak who scared everyone away. Now he gives his address to terrorists. From one extremity to another I guess. I contemplated changing out of my Burberry dress "Is this too much?" I said aloud to myself, a tendency I developed since I started living alone. But when I looked at the clock and saw it was already 7:50, I decided against it. I sat on the sofa to put my new heels on. As soon as I had left Erik in the parking lot, I hightailed it to Louis Vuitton. I had been looking for an excuse to buy these anyways. He was so tall and I was so not. He was so tall, and his eyes were so green...and I had to stop my train of thought before I started hyperventilating. What does he want from me? It's always something, or they want something from my dad and use me to get to him. But for some reason I hoped this would be different. He seems so...different, like no one I had ever met before. He was clearly way older than me, probably in his thirties, which made me more nervous. What would he want with an eighteen year old? I mean, I believe in the whole age is just a number thing but what if he thinks I'm like twenty-five or something. "UGH!" I yelled, exasperation filling me but my feelings soon came to an end when I heard a knock.  
-Page Break-

Erik fixed his suit jacket before knocking on the tall wooden door. Thankfully she didn't live at Stark Tower like her parents or that might've caused some problems. He didn't need Tony Stark warning his daughter about the kind of person he was and ruining his plan. She'd never accept his ideals. He needed to push his plan forward, time was of the essence. S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn't told Stark that he, along with the other agents, would be responsible for any attacks from the thunderer's brother but he knew. Who else would be able to handle him? Apart from Magneto himself but he'd never work for the likes of Nick Fury. Let him reign terror on these pesky humans for all he cared. He needed the mutant population to stop hiding in the shadows, and by killing Loki and gaining control of the Tesseract he'd be able to do just that, no one would be able to stop him, and he'll destroy anyone who gets in his way. He just had to wait for Loki to show his face.  
"You look beautiful." The words had been unable to stay in his mouth. They spilled out as soon as he saw her in the short, above the knee, navy blue dress she was wearing that made her blue eyes pop like sapphires. Her auburn hair has falling in soft waves down her back and a dainty diamond bracelet adorned her wrist.  
"Absolutely beautiful."  
"Well," she let out almost breathlessly, he had taken her by surprise with his words, "you don't look so bad yourself."  
He had put on a classic black suit which hugged his broad shoulders deliciously she thought, making sure not to say it out loud.  
They made their way out of the building and into his car, her arm looped through his. He opened the door for her and she gave him a little bow essentially making him laugh. Magneto, the man so many feared, the man the had caused so much pain and misery, actually laughed for the first time in decades.  
Their car ride to the restaurant was made in comfortable silence, neither of them feeling the need to fill the time with endless small talk.  
When they arrived at the restaurant, Erik had a difficult time taking his eyes off of Maria. The struggle within him was great. The hostess escorted Erik and Maria to the best table. Maria was impressed though she didn't show it.  
The waiter arrived .. A waiter with black hair and blue eyes... Maria's favorite or so she made him think. Erik sensed the flirting between the two, not knowing Maria was just pushing his buttons. A rage he didn't know he would have to feel before came upon him. For the rest of the night Erik would make the blue eyed waiter's life miserable. Seeing Maria and the waiter flirt helped bring back the mindset Erik needed to continue his mission. After dinner he would inject her with the serum that was itching to be used. But as the night went on and as Erik and Maria gazed into each-others eyes, the waiter was forgotten by both and Erik had once again lost sight of his goals. He liked making her smile, he could tell by the look in her eyes that it was hard for her to let anyone in. She told him a bit about herself, that she graduated from college at age 14, and that she gave lectures at the school and wasn't just attending. He of course had to pretend all of this information was new to him. And then she told him about the time Ivan Vanko held her captive at an expo to lure Tony Stark out. In front of the whole world. His face was passive and he tried to show compassion but on the inside his rage was boiling over. It was hard for him to listen to the rest of the story considering all he saw at the moment was red. He imagined how he could make the metal of the man's suit crush his insides until he was spilling blood from every bodily orifice he had for daring to lay a hand on her. Unbeknownst to him, she had seen through his façade. When she looked into his eyes she saw pure hatred and rage. She tentatively raised a hand and placed it over his on the table, her finger drawing small circles on the palm in an effort to soothe him.  
"He's dead, he blew himself up."  
Erik couldn't help the sense of relief he felt when she uttered those words, but also a sense of disgust. The man had been too cowardly to face his fate. The battle inside of Erik kept growing and it was only getting more difficult by the second. This was not what he had signed up for.


	4. Chapter 4

Maria's POV

As the weeks went by Erik and I had created a routine. Everyday that I had lectures he would be waiting outside for me, his back against the car, shades on, looking like a Greek sculpture of Adonis. It quickly became my favorite part of the day. As soon as I'd walk out he'd flash me his smile and my breath would get caught in my throat. We wouldn't say much, sometimes we'd go out to eat and talk about our day, or simply go back to my apartment to watch a movie. The first time I had asked him to come over to my place I had just walked out of the lecture hall and we'd been walking to the car when I noticed he had suddenly stopped and I had left him behind. When I looked back at him his face was in a full blow grin like a kid in a candy store who was just told to eat as much as he wants. I rolled my eyes at his behavior, my hands automatically going to my hips, "We're just gonna see a movie, no funny business." The last part made my cheeks burn. "Whatever you say darling."

We never talked about anything extremely personal, like what the hell we were doing, or why we were spending so much time together and I was fine with that. I decided to enjoy it as much as possible. Something that never left my mind though was the fact that he had yet to kiss me. After our first date at the restaurant, he dropped me off at my door after a whispered 'Goodnight' and a brief kiss on the forehead that only left me wanting more. I wondered all night if it had been something I'd done, if maybe I had offended him in some way but when he showed up outside my classroom the next day with his pearly white smile, I came to the conclusion that maybe he was just waiting. For what? I had no idea.

-Page Break-

"I have to go do a lecture in Germany tomorrow night, so I won't be at the school all day." She said, her back against his chest as they sat on her couch, Star Wars now acting as background music to their conversation. He said he'd never seen the movies and she just couldn't accept that, not when her father had gotten her the complete collection for Christmas signed by Hon Solo himself. Of course that had been a lie, he'd been a full blown adult when the first one hit theaters but she didn't need to know that.

He was glad she couldn't look at his face now because his once calm exterior had turned into a frown. He was upset at two things, one: that she was leaving, and two: that he was upset she was leaving. This plan had gone too far already and he wasn't sure how to make it stop anymore.

"Okay." His cool facade was back, he was use to hiding his emotions, it was like second nature to him now. You can never let the enemy know what you're really feeling, unless you're winning of course. His short response upset her. It really shouldn't have, it's not like they had said they were serious or anything, she just thought she'd merit more than a stupid 'Okay.' She didn't say anything for the rest of the night. Erik left around 10 o'clock when she yawned and practically fell asleep on him. They were halfway through their second movie when her eyes started closing. She fought hard against it until her body finally betrayed her. Her slow breathing alerted him of her current state and a small smile tugged at his lips as he lifted her up into his arms and deposited her into her bed, bringing the covers just over her shoulders. She turned on her side towards him, he thought he had woken her up with his movements but she just snuggled further into the covers and continued her sleep. The needle he still carried around in his pocket suddenly popped into his mind at the sight of her exposed neck. She's asleep, it would be so easy to just take her away now. He paced in front of her, and pulled at his hair. A big part of him was saying _Just do it, and this can all be over. You'll be one step closer to getting what you want. You can finally make all of those stupid humans pay, you can obliterate them all._ But another part of him, a very small part that was afraid to speak up said, _Well maybe you don't want this to end._ As soon as the thought came into his head, he got the hell out of dodge. He made sure the front door didn't slam shut so he wouldn't alert her of his exit and have her ask questions about his panicked state. That's when he decided it. He wouldn't be back. He didn't care about the plan anymore he just need to make this stop. And it had to stop right now.

Maria's POV

I woke up with a start, the alarm on my phone alerting me that it was now 4am and I had two hours to make my flight. I had expected to wake up on the couch but the feeling of my sheets made a smile come to my face. He had tucked me in, "How cute."

The ride to the airport was uneventful. My dad made sure I had a driver outside the building waiting to escort me there. I told him I was perfectly able to drive myself but there's no saying no to Tony Stark. I left a message on his answering machine saying that I loved him and that I'd call him as soon as I landed and I sent Erik a text message letting him know I was about to arrive at the airport to board the plane and I'd text him again when I got there. I never got a response. "He's probably still sleeping, it's pretty early." The driver looked at me strangely as I reassured myself out loud.

I spent most of the six hour plane ride sleeping and going over my notes for the lecture, it would've been eight hours but when you have a private jet you don't really have to worry about those things. My German was a little rusty, I hadn't spoken it since I was six but it was slowly coming back to me. My mother had forced me to learn another language and at the time I had been upset to be spend so many hours doing something so boring when all I really wanted to do was go to Stark Industries with my dad and watch them build the missiles but now I was eternally grateful.

I called my dad as soon as I landed, he sounded a little frantic but mostly really annoyed. I knew he was trying to hide it behind jokes, I usually did the same thing, but I really wanted to know what was happening. He wasn't telling me anything though and when I tried to ask again he hung up on me really fast like if he was in a hurry to get somewhere. I texted Erik again telling him I had landed and was on my way to the university, I only had an hour left to get there. _Stupid six hour time difference_. I thought to myself as I tried to rush past the people crowding in front of me. Not that I was ever going to make it. I walked out of the airport and was about to hail down a taxi when suddenly everything went black.

-Page Break-

Erik walked down the streets of Time Square trying to get his mind off the text messages laying unread on his phone. 'This is for the best, I can't let myself be distracted this way.' When he had left her apartment the past night he had been in such a rage that when he exited the building he made all of the cars in parking lot crash against each other, some started to leak gasoline and soon many of them exploded, 'I hope they had fun cleaning that up.' he smirked to himself at the thought. It was the only way he knew of to get rid of the feelings he had inside. By causing destruction.

He let out a loud, frustrated sigh, a couple of people turning to look at him but one glare on his part had them running away with their tail between their legs. Then suddenly, a blood curling scream from above reached his ears. He looked up, his face horrified. Maria was laying down on what seemed to be an operating table, her arms and legs tied down by iron chains and her mouth gagged as someone pressed a hot coal against her throat. She looked absolutely terrified, her eyes were filled to the brim with tears. She closed her eyes and let them escape as a couple of sobs rocked her body. This was being displayed on every single screen around. People stopped and stared at the billionaire's daughter, everyone knew who she was. Some looked horrified, while others looked disgusted that anyone would do this to the young girl. Some people were even started crying for her. Then, Agent Clint Barton appeared on the screen. Erik immediately noticed the empty look in his eyes, it was the work of Loki he was sure. Agent Barton wouldn't have done this by his own free will.

"This is a message from Loki, stay out of his way Stark, or your pretty little daughter will face a much worse fate. Let's give them a little preview shall we?" Suddenly two other men came into view on the screens and they stated hooking wires up to her head. Wires that lead to an electroshock therapy machine.

"No no no no!" Erik yelled frantically, he couldn't remove his eyes from the screen. Maria started to cry uncontrollably, she couldn't keep the flow of tears at bay. And then she was screaming. Screaming so loud it shook all the screens around. The machine was making her shake violently as they turned up the meter almost to maximum power. The pain was so great that it made her voice disappear and blood started trickling down her nose. He tried to look at her surroundings, 'I need to find her now!' He was losing control of his anger and things started to shake violently around him. 'I recognize that building!' He knew the inside of the building well, it was an old warehouse he use to store some of his things in before part of it burned down along with most of his stuff. It was in Berlin. Apparently it had been rebuilt. That's when Erik disappeared and Magneto took his place. "I'm going to get my girl." He whispered but his anger was so great it came out as a growl. And while he walked away he couldn't keep the sound of her screams out of his head.

He stormed his way through the building killing Loki's men as he went. He finally let all his anger out and the building began to shake as he moved the metal foundation. After leaving Time Square, he made his way to his apartment. Wasting no time he grabbed the trunk from under his bed, there was one more step towards completing his full transformation from Erik to Magneto. One more step before getting back what belonged to him _, his girl. His girl,_ he liked the sound of that but quickly shook his head at the thought, she'd never be his girl.

Men holding guns came barreling down his way, their firearms pointing directly at him but he quickly lifted his hand and made the guns point towards themselves, essentially making them shoot themselves in the head, instant kill. He didn't care if most of these men were innocent and under Loki's control. They were in his way and that's all that mattered. Another man tried close combat with a knife but that quickly ended when Magneto drew the knife to his hand and threw it directly into the other man's throat. Barton and Loki were no where to be seen but he had an idea of where they would be. He stopped in front of the door he knew she'd be behind. Once he went in there she'd know who and what he was. She might even run away from him, fearing him more than the men that we're keeping her captive. He tried to ignore the feeling of sadness that started to fill his chest. At the moment the one called Captain America was taking care of Loki in the town square and sooner or later Tony Stark would be looking for his daughter. He had to get her out of here fast before they knew he was involved with her, it would raise too many questions.

The iron door quickly crumbled under his power and he was easily able to kick it in.

Maria POV

The commotion outside awoke me from my haze. 'What's going on? Did someone get here? What if they're here to torture me some more.' The thought made me flinch. More and more questions started spiraling through my head, terror filling my every nerve. There were so many screams and gun shots I could barely hear myself think. And then the door started moving but not like someone was opening it, but crushing it. And then it was on the ground, the loud noise making me jump even though I should've expected it. Behind the door was the last person I thought I'd see but the first one I had hoped to.

"Erik."

-Page Break-

She looked at him, first with worry because she thought he was going to get hurt, what was he doing here? The last thing she wanted was for something to happen to him. Then with curiosity, he was dressed differently. He was wearing some kind of maroon and black colored suit, along with a helmet seemingly made out iron, the lighting was very dim and she was at a bad angle but she was sure it was him, she'd recognize those eyes anywhere. He tried to keep his expression neutral as he came near her and observed the iron restraints. _Easy_ , he thought. She watched him curiously, had he found a key somewhere? She had no idea how he planned on getting her out of here. And then something amazing happened. He lifted his hand, twisting it slightly and her restraints snapped off on their own, iron flying in every direction. Her mouth fell open and she looked at him in wonder. He was avoiding her gaze, he didn't want to look at her right now, not when he had just exposed what he really was. She was weak, and he knew that she'd need his help so he was happy when she didn't fight him as he lifted her up into his arms. _She must want to get out of here as fast as possible. No matter who it's with_.

With one hand he made the roof crumble, the metal pipes came crashing down around them giving him an opportunity to levitate them through the air and out of the building. He landed them down in a nearby forest where he could walk undetected for a while before leaving her in the city, she wouldn't want to go anywhere else with him he was sure. He was walking for about three minutes before he heard her whisper, "Wait," Her voice was low and raspy from all the screaming she had done. "put me down please." This was a bad idea, she was weak and could probably barely stand but he complied with her request. He slowly stood her up in front of him and she was able to hold her own for a few seconds before her legs gave out on her and she went crashing down. He caught her before she could fall, his arms securely wrapping around her waist to ensure her balance and her arms had imminently went around his neck. He lifted her up off the ground so that they were at eye level, her toes barely being able to touch below her. That's when he decided to face the facts and looked into her eyes head on, ready to face whatever emotion may be lying in them. But where he should've found disgust he saw gratitude along with another emotion he couldn't quite pinpoint.

She knew what he was waiting for, he was waiting for her to run for the hills. He was a mutant, she knew that now. And he had used his power to save her by killing those who stood in between them in the process.

"Thank you for saving me." He nodded, his stoic face giving nothing away. Her hand slowly reached towards his head and touched the helmet. It was smooth and cool to the touch from the chilly night air.

"May I?" She wanted to lift his helmet? His eyes looked confused for a moment before he started to nod, he wanted to see where she was going with this. She gently lifted it, not wanting to hurt him by accident in the process and let it land on the grass below them. She stared into his eyes, her hand laying on the now exposed skin of his cheek.

"We need to talk, and I need you to be honest with me. I need to know everything, I need you to tell me everything, I deserve that." He remained silent as she spoke, and nodded at her request.

"But first," she placed both hands on either side of his face and crashed her lips onto his. He was completely taken aback by her actions and the initial shock had kept him from moving, which she took for rejection. She started to pull away but then he began to kiss her back. It started off slow, like he was testing the waters. But then he picked up the pace and kissed her with such passion that her head started swimming. His lips were soft and demanding against her own, like a dying man in the desert who had finally found water and she kissed him back with equal urgency. Her hands moved to the nape of his neck, and threaded up through his hair. He slid his hands down past her hips onto the back of her thighs and lifted her up higher, her legs automatically coming to wrap around his waist. He had her pressed up against him as he passionately kissed her, it was like he couldn't hold her close enough. They continued until it became hard to breathe and she had to pull back, in the background she could hear ACDC, she knew her father had to be right there but she didn't care. Erik rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed, and their labored breaths washed over each other's faces as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"Ich liebe dich, Erik Lensherr." A smile started to form on his face right before their moment was ruined.

"Yeah, I don't know what that means but how about no?"

Maria's proclamation of love was quickly replaced by that all too familiar voice... Tony. Her father was here, watching her proclaim her love for someone. How awkward. Maria thought of a million things she could say, she obviously couldn't use the "this is my cousin through mom's side" excuse. She had no cousins. It was too much for Maria to handle. The stress of being kidnapped and tortured and finding out the man she loved had been lying to her the whole time started to take a toll on her. The world began to fade to black, and her body started swaying in Erik's arms. "Darling, are you alright?" Erik's voice was frantic and everyone was having a hard time hiding their surprise. Everyone there knew exactly who he was and all the horrible things he had done, so to see him care about someone else was flabbergasting them.

"Yeah she's not your darling, give me my daughter now before I blast you to Spain.", Tony said, his Iron Man mask falling back into place.

"This is not the time Stark!" Erik yelled back at him.

"Erik...please don't leave" She didn't want him to go, she feared he'd never come back.

"Never again."

"Guys! She needs medical attention now! Who knows what happened in there." Natasha said from inside the aircraft through the PA system, whispering the last part to herself. She felt sympathy for the girl, she was all too aware of what a torture session could do to a person. Steve had been watching the screaming match between the two men but quickly lost sight of it once he had taken a good look at the girl. Maria Stark. She was beautiful, and a pang of guilt went through him at the thought, like if he was betraying Peggy. Erik had tightened his hold on Maria once he had locked eyes with Steve, a glare forming on his face. The last thing she heard before passing out was the growl that rumbled through Erik's chest and the last thing she saw was Steve looking at her, a look of wonder in his eyes, but also of guilt.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Day after day Agnes struggled to get Peter Parker's face out of her head. She had no time for distractions and Peter was turning into a major distraction. Agnes had to concentrate on her mission, the mission that has driven her for over twenty years, she had no time for that nervous and distracting feeling she felt in the center of her stomach every time she saw him, or thought about him...or someone said his name. She contemplated on whether or not she should end Peter's life, but taking an innocent life would make her just like Erik and Mystique, a curse she wouldn't wish on her worst enemy. Agnes would have to find another way to deal with the distraction … going to Ben was no help, as per usual. He just encouraged her to try opening up her heart to him. One night, for only seconds while she struggled to sleep, Agnes considered the possibility of allowing herself to entrust another being with the power to hurt her, but she quickly dismissed the idea after a flash of Mystique's smile entered her thought. She felt a slight pang of pain in the middle of her chest and even though it hurt her, she was grateful because it gave her the strength to get Peter out of her head. The next day she ran into him, they only had a few conversations but Peter flashed a warm smile at her and asked her if she was interested in grabbing a friendly cup of coffee. They both began to laugh after Agnes asked what was so friendly about the cup of coffee, Agnes tried with all her strength to say no… but there was something about Peter that always made her say yes. After Agnes realized she lost the battle with herself, she felt a deep anger within her … she tried her best to contain it but once again the battle was lost. Her eyes glowed white and her fists clenched so hard she started to draw blood as she sucked the energy out of the plant near her. It took her a minute to realize that she had lost control, Ben saw what happened and called her into his office to cool down. Agnes didn't know that Ben knew she had abilities, but she trusted Ben with her life and a part of her was relieved to have someone like him to talk to. He told her she should just ask Peter out on a date, but he quickly said never mind after he saw her eyes again began to glow white. Agnes was losing control and Peter was to blame. In that moment she knew what she had to do. She had to call her half-sister, Wanda, to come erase Peter from her mind, she was about to make the call when she was interrupted by Peter himself. Jonah Jameson was calling her to his office, she would have to make the call later. Jonah assigned Agnes and Peter to cover an interview with Maria Stark, Agnes thought to herself "Can I handle this right now?" but she had to, no wasn't an option. This was her first real job, she knew getting to Maria would be filled with obstacles .. she just never imagined how many there would be…never in all her life did she imagine Peter being one.

Agnes and Peter arrived at the Stark tower, it was heavily guarded. Apparently there had been an incident in Times Square involving Maria Stark and her father doubled the security here and at her current home residence so no matter where she was, she'd be safe. When Agnes and Peter reached Maria, she seemed very distracted. Someone was on her mind and the whole room could tell, it's like she wasn't even there. Agnes knew who filled her thoughts, it was her father, Magneto,… she tried her best to not throw-up in her mouth. "Hello Mr. Parker.", these three words started a fire within Agnes, she felt the powers within her beg to destroy something, anything she could get her hands on. She struggled to contain them, what was this feeling? Why did it matter that Maria knew Peter? He was a well-known reporter after all. But then the unthinkable happened...Peter and Maria shared a very brief hug, a smile adorned both their faces. That's when she lost it. Agnes felt her eyes changing color, she had to keep them shut if she didn't want to expose herself. From the outside it looked like Agnes was having a major anxiety attack, Peter rushed to her side, she couldn't even speak. Peter helped her find a seat because her eyes were still shut tight. Maria also offered help, she poured Agnes a glass of water and rushed down next to her. Agnes felt Maria's hand on her arm, a tear rushed down Agnes's cheek. Containing her powers was beginning to hurt, she took in two deep breaths as instructed by Peter and then opened her eyes. She took the glass of water from Maria's hands and took a sip as her eyes remained locked on hers. Maria felt something, she couldn't put her finger on it but it shook her. Why did feel something so familiar, the last time she felt something like this was a few hours ago…when she was with Erik...why did she sense Erik when she was with this girl? After a minute, Agnes began the interview as best she could. She asked Maria about the incident in Times Square, Maria tried her best to answer but she couldn't. The look in her eyes shifted from kind and understanding of Agnes' problems to terrified of her own. Adding on the stare Agnes gave her, the feeling of Erik gave her way too much to handle, and she started feeling claustrophobic. Maria apologized and rescheduled the interview, quickly exiting and leaving Peter and Agnes alone in one of the giant conference rooms within Stark towers.

"So friendly coffee?, Agnes couldn't help but laugh at the way Peter asked her. After a few seconds of giggling between the two, she declined the offer. She explained how she still had a bit of a migraine, in which Peter decided they would go back to Aunt May's and he wouldn't take no for an answer. Friends wouldn't let friends be sick alone, in which Agnes thought… Friends?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Peter took a hold of my hand and swiftly led us to the elevators, however holding my hand was not enough support. The powers within me once again thirsted for action, each step was filled with pain, adrenaline, and sweat. I caught a glimpse of Peter through the glass on the elevator doors, he looked back at the place Stark once sat with what can only be described as hope that she was still there. Fighting back was useless, I knew I had to aim for something not ... Human. I quickly searched the room, sweat racing down my forehead and cheeks. A spider plant! The floor began to shake. I closed my eyes, waiting for my cover to be blown. Waiting to see the shock on Peter's face as he encountered someone with abilities. But almost as soon as the floor began to shake, I was effortlessly lifted off the floor, as if I was a feather. The last time I had been carried, was by the woman who birthed me. After putting up a fight ... I allowed myself to think of her, a tear streamed down my cheek and I became acquainted with the sweat. That's how I knew something was wrong. Holding in the powers made me ill, I was weak and vulnerable. My powers! .. I never drained the energy from the spider plant... But I was calm and no longer had a need. I didn't even know who was carrying me, who had the strength? I opened my eyes, it was Parker. He decided to take the stairs, and we had already reached the first floor. He didn't break a sweat, and though I should've wondered why this was, I didn't bother. Whilst running he also managed to run his thumbs back and forth through the back of my head... And this motion... it calmed my rage, it ...calmed me. I looked at his face, it was serious.. But I felt something. I don't know what it was but I didn't want to look away. My vision began to blur, and the world began to make no sense, but I knew we reached the lobby. A world of black began to suck me in... And right before I gave in to this world, I spotted him ... Erik... I couldn't believe my eyes, he was immensely distressed probably having seen Stark Tower shaking and knowing his "beloved" was inside. How sickening. We moved across the lobby and Parker swerved out of his way as Erik ran towards the stairs taking two at a time. I could've ended his life. The opportunity was perfect, I fought Parker...I commanded him to let me go. But he said it was okay..That I had lost consciousness once. But I struggled and he pressed his lips against my forehead. Our eyes met, my eyes slowly made their ways to his lips without my permission...They were so plump and pink. I felt it again what was this feeling ? It was making me weak..making me forget everything except the sight of them. But before I could properly asses the feeling to make sure I'd never feel it again... black.

I opened my eyes and found myself in an unfamiliar room. Panic set in but was quickly replaced by pain. Attempting to sit up only made everything worse. So I just lay there, surrounded by science trophies, certificates, and ribbons. A poster of Einstein with square glasses. Where was I? I couldn't remember anything except a feeling I couldn't quite name. It felt..not bad. Different, but not bad. I needed to know where I was, one of the certificates would have to have a name on it. So I pushed against the pain, letting out a grunt in the process. My progress was then completely ruined as Peter entered the room. "Woah woah!", he shouted. He placed his hand one shoulder while the other held my head. He had very quick reflexes, he almost reminded me of my half brother in a way. A part of me wanted to dig deeper, but the other part just wanted to see where this went. I needed to make a decision and fast, but I wasn't quick enough. An older woman with grey hair entered the room. Peter introduced her as Aunt May. There was something about this woman, even though she was around fifty, she seemed so strong. I liked her. After she insisted countless times and Peter just nodded his head in the background, Aunt May fed me homemade chicken soup as she explained to me that a doctor came and checked me out but couldn't come up with a diagnosis. So he just prescribed me some aspirin and lots of rest. When I asked her how much the doctor's visit had costed them and swore I'd pay her back, she told me not to worry and that it had been covered before he had even arrived. "By who?", Parker asked with his brows furrowed. I guess he hadn't had the mind to ask. "That lovely young lady you use to hang out with, Tony Starks daughter I think. She called to make sure you were alright and when I explained the situation she sent someone right away. Lovely girl, really." She then took a minute and looked at Peter...They spoke to each other through eye contact and movements. If it wasn't for them, I'm sure I would've killed something by now. How could someone so kind be with someone as cruel as my father? It made no sense. I tried to focus on the people in front of me instead of my own thoughts. They were quite comical. She began to tell me how a little birdie told her that I wouldn't rest if I went home, and that she'd call the cops on me if I tried to leave her house. I began to argue my case of how I had to go home, Peter nodded his head gently and disapprovingly in the background. Before this moment ... I had never lost a fight or an argument. Aunt May announced, I would be staying in Peter's room and suddenly it was Peter shocked in the background as I nodded with a slight grin. Aunt May exited with a laugh, as she left Peter and I alone in the room together. It was a bit awkward, but then Peter brought up the shaking at Stark's home. He began to draw conclusions all of which were very good, yet false. Some were just ridiculous. I began to mock him after he said he thought it was lifting weights. I began to laugh, truly. It was not forced ... There was no alterer motive. The faces Parker made, added fuel to my laugh. I found myself not being able to see. However my abilities were back and fully functional and I was able to sense Peter throwing a crumbled piece of paper at my face. I caught it just a few inches from my forehead. Peter looked impressed and a little shocked. I was so distracted by the laughter the paper should have hit me... I should have let it. I knew I had to somehow play this off, to take his mind off of what happened. And so I pointed at the door and filled my face with distress. He fell for it and quickly looked in that direction. I grabbed a rubber ball that for some reason was under his pillow and threw it not so soft but not too hard. There was no way he'd see this coming... He caught it. I was impressed and yet a little shock. He reminded me of Pietro. I didn't want to dig. I didn't want to ruin this. I waited for Parker to laugh about what I had done. But instead he gently placed the ball on his desk, and stared at me. Completely expressionless, yet I sensed anger. I felt a chill down my spine. Only one person had previously been able to make feel such sensation. But Natasha was nowhere near here. He got up from the desk chair he had been sitting in and slowly walked towards me, still carrying a blank yet angry face. I was ready to be attacked... I knew this was too good to be true. But then he began to poke me.. I began to laugh uncontrollably. I commanded him to stop but he continued. I was being tortured. I kicked his leg, causing him to fall on the bed ... On top of me. Still.. He continued to elicit laughter from me. Our eyes met, I continued to laugh. He stopped. My eyes once again made their way slowly to hips lips and this time his eyes did the same. He softly smiled, I froze. If I had been in such a situation with any other person .. I would've have snapped their neck. But with Parker I froze. I swallowed and proceeded to tell him a story I never thought I'd tell any man. I explained to him that I'd never kissed a man before. That I was afraid. Afraid to let anyone in. We stayed in the same position. He said that it was okay. That he'd never hurt me. That'd he'd be there for me. He could have kissed me if he wanted to. Even after the speech I gave to him but actually meant for myself. Nevertheless he softly kissed my forehead. Was this the same nerd I had been working with? .. A call from Aunt May downstairs brought us back to reality.


End file.
